


Kisslet

by insight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gratuitous Kisses, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4776974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insight/pseuds/insight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kissing in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisslet

Dean kisses him like it will be the last ever: lips pressed hard to his, fingers gripping his skull just behind his ears, thumbs against his erratic pulse, mouth hot and searching. They tumble back against the Impala's hood, shoulderblades and elbows, little curses beneath their breath, in the rain that drips down the back of Castiel's neck, that slips between the places where they fit, their interlocking limbs; in the watery light, in these dog days.

 _Shh_ Dean hisses, because they hardly hear the other breathe over the way their blood is pounding, hot thundering push-pulse of liquid wavering in Castiel's ears, under Dean's skin, staining their mouths bruise-red, cheeks fever-hot, making their fingers shake.

Dean gulps for quiet, because his head is burning, and he's dizzy, like about to faint, with Castiel's body against his, wet, and shaking, and Castiel's fingers settling in his hair, and Castiel's tongue-

Castiel makes a sound– tight and desperate– and Dean swallows it whole, tongue lapping it up from Castiel's mouth, stealing it from his skin, sucking it from his throat, because all he wants, he thinks, delirious, dazed, trembling, is to hear that it's all right, that they can live, still, that this is where they'll be when time stops around them.


End file.
